


夜见威廉pwp

by Lunar280



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar280/pseuds/Lunar280





	夜见威廉pwp

威廉现在的样子多少有些狼狈。赤裸着身体跪撑在床铺上，胸膛快速起伏着喘息，粘腻湿滑的液体随着身后人手指在后穴中搅动带出，顺着大腿内侧下滑。粗糙的手指皮肤带着些茧用着略显粗暴的力道在湿滑的肉穴中搅动，痛感，翻搅感和内壁按压带来的快感交织令威廉有些难耐，盯着面前的白色床单抿起唇忍耐着。

虽然很想立刻马上进入手中这湿软的地方，但是要是把他弄伤了接下来的事情会更加麻烦，耐着性子同样忍耐着的夜见在终于看起来差不多了的时候迫不及待地将硬挺着发疼的性器在人腿间磨蹭上些润滑液。顶端顶在人发红的穴口，随着呼吸颤动的入口软肉柔软地紧贴上，在夜见看来更像是无声的邀请。

发情中的野兽可谈不上理智，也许此时也很适用于夜见。常年握刀的手有力地掐上人白皙腰胯，挺腰毫不怜惜地破开穴肉不断往深处进发，因为疼痛紧绷起肌肉和收缩的内壁令更为深入显得难以企及。

“嘶……你放松点……”

尽管是多少有些任性的要求，威廉还是尽力在做了。稍稍放松了些，身后的人就毫不犹豫地一捅到底，就算是有再好的忍耐力，威廉也忍不住哼出了声。

进入了温柔乡的人哪会再继续克制，手指用力到在柔软腰部按出凹陷，扭动腰胯抽出大半又用力顶入，与人强壮大块肌肉相称的粗壮性器顶的威廉一个踉跄，一直进入到很深的位置，似是足以捅穿内脏的力道更是让人几乎次次被迫顶出呻吟。

本就因为被人进入而带来的填充感和摩擦挤压内壁的快感搅得一团乱的思绪更加模糊了。这太多了。从控制不住的呻吟意识到自己几乎无法继续在人如此激烈的进攻下继续维持，威廉抓着床面向前挪了些试图减少这样的冲击。

“差……差不多了嗯……夜见……我……我哈啊……还有工……工作”

“……不，你只是单纯的不行了吧……超越极限吧……No.1精英团长？”

夜见一脸“不会吧？你认真的吗？”的表情的掐着腰将人拉了回来，因为金色团长繁忙的工作安排，好不容易做一次的夜见怎么可能就此放过他。前倾上身压在人背部，一手向上抓住人上臂后拉，将他上半身的体重加上有意识的下压，不可抵抗的力量将其压入床铺，另一手贴着腰部肌肤下滑按压人腹部上托与自己紧贴，手指在人柔软小腹上来回按压，几乎可以摸到深埋在他身体里的性器在他体内顶出的“小帐篷”。

夜见锻炼的肌肉可不仅仅是为了好看，身体能力的差距在此刻显现了出来。被压住的威廉几乎无法动弹，更说不上离开了，手臂有力地托着腹部，内外共同挤压，腰臀上翘的跪趴姿势本就不好发力，这微妙的感觉更令人软下来使不出力气。这下真的很麻烦了。被禁锢在夜见和床铺间的威廉清楚地感受到他带来的压迫感，只能在人继续抽插间承受全部使理智逐渐崩塌。

强劲有力的挺入，摩擦得酥麻的内壁，被顶上脆弱的前列腺体，进入最深处时下腹微微的隆起，脖颈后人轻微的舔咬，压在身上的人的气息……因为姿势和被压住的关系，并不算顺畅的呼吸令头脑昏昏沉沉，无法逃避的刺激更是一波波涌上，威廉感觉快要溺死在这强烈的快感中一般，呻吟越来越不受控制，紧抓床单的手指节泛白，泛红的脸上滑下汗滴。

直到夜见终于满足地释放之时，威廉早就瘫软得没了任何力气，喘息着缓神。

大概下一次又是很久以后了吧x


End file.
